Rigid-flex-type circuit boards are disclosed in patent-application publication US 2008/0014768 A1.
Rigid-flex-type circuit boards, on the surface of which components are attached using the surface-mounting technique, are disclosed in patent-application publication US 2008/0149372 A1. After this, the circuit board is folded at the flexible zone, thus forming a memory-circuit module containing components on top of each other.
Rigid-flex-type circuit boards and electronics modules are disclosed in patent-application publication US 2008/0009096 A1.
Rigid-flex-type circuit boards and electronics modules are disclosed in patent-application publication US 2008/128886 A1.